


halocline, your hand in mine

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, Dancing, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Indie Music, Inspired by Music, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Music, One Shot, POV Kara Danvers, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slow Dancing, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, Supercorptober2020, kara made lena a playlist because that’s peak gay, panromantic asexual kara danvers, panromantic kara danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: lena loosens up.supercorptober 2020 prompt three: dancing.title from "st. paul roofs" by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	halocline, your hand in mine

———

Lena didn’t dance.

The stiff body posture of the Luthor heiress was something Kara noticed right away. The product of years of etiquette training, courtesy of Lillian Luthor.

It was something Kara was determined to change.

———

She started small. 

Their friendship was still fragile, on hollow legs, when Kara went slightly off-script one afternoon to ask about music at the end of an interview. 

“Not to come totally out of left field, but…what kind of music do you listen to?”

Lena blinked a couple times, before relaxing her shoulders and letting an edge of her mouth curve upwards. 

“I don’t. No time for that, unfortunately. And I’m not even sure what I should try.”

The reporter had been expecting _classical music_ , so she was quite surprised to learn that the resident genius of National City didn’t fit the stereotype. But then, Lena Luthor never played into convention. 

“I’ll have to make you a playlist of some stuff I like, then. A sample, if you will.”

“I only hope that your taste in music is as good as your taste at the table.”

“It won’t disappoint!”

The very next day, the tall blonde strode past Jess’ desk (“Hi Jess!”) into the office, with her old mp3 player tucked into a pocket. 

A couple of taps on the door and a quiet _come in_ and Kara bounded into the CEO’s office. She found a red-eyed Lena, wiping tears off her face. 

“Kara!” The brunette shot a watery smile her way as she stood up. “What can I do for you?”

The reporter rushed to deposit the food in her hand on the coffee table to stand at Lena’s desk. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Despite sounding incredibly nasally, the businesswoman really tried to maintain her trademark gentle smirk. Kara could see right through it. 

“C’mon, let’s go to the balcony for a sec.” Out in the open air, Kara turned back to Lena. “Are you okay?”

The youngest Luthor hesitated. “Off the record?”

“‘Course. Everything is always off the record, Lena, until you agree that it can be on.”

“I was just thinking of my mother.”

“Lillian?”

“My birth mother.”

“Oh.” The Super poked the glasses further up her nose as she stepped closer to the shorter woman. “I’m adopted too, if you ever want to talk to someone who gets it.”

It wasn’t Lena’s usual smile, but it was still real nonetheless. “Thank you, Kara. I’m sure I’ll take you up on that sometime.”

“Here.” Kara slipped the mp3 player out of her pocket, holding it out to Lena. “This is my old music player, on which I downloaded a bunch of songs from my favourite bands. You can give it back once you’ve listened to them all.”

“Will do.” The player was carefully placed inside of Lena’s suit coat, as she directed a bigger smile at the blonde. “Now, how about some lunch?”

“You don’t need to tell me twice.”

———

The next time Kara saw the other woman face-to-face was a couple weeks later. Both her side job and reporting one were keeping her busy. However, she had asked for Lena’s cell number the last she saw her, so she made sure to text her consistently about...well, anything, really.

K: Lena! I’m finally free this weekend! Are you?

L: I can be.

K: How about a movie at mine?

L: It’s a date.

K: Awesome! Don’t worry about bringing anything, just bring yourself! Friday, 7:30!

On Friday, as she laid the snacks out for movie night, Kara cranked up the amp. The smooth sounds of Peach Pit floated through the air, mingling with the scent of freshly popped and buttered popcorn.

A knock at the door and Kara nudged her glasses down to find _quite_ the rare form of Lena: casually dressed down in jeans and a sweater. The entire outfit probably cost the equivalent of the reporter’s pay for a year, but still. It was a sight to see. 

Bopping over to the door, Kara grinned as she pulled the other woman into the warm apartment.

“Good evening. Peach Pit?”

“You recognised it!” Kara was so excited to hear that. “Can I hug you?”

In lieu of an answer, Lena closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s trim midsection. They had truly gotten closer over the phone. The shorter woman was still stiff in the shoulders, but her initiation of the contact spoke volumes. 

After a few seconds, Kara bounced backwards a couple steps as the interlude in Alrighty Aphrodite started. “Ready to make a night out of it?”

“I’d love nothing more.”

———

From then on, weekly movie nights became their thing, along with daily lunches. Slowly, weekend brunches and coffee dates were added to the mix. And through it all, Kara kept sending Lena random songs to listen to. 

With each song came a small explanation of _why_ she loved it, and it often led to deeper discussion. Even the cape secret came out. 

_“So, what do you listen to when flying?”_

_“...What?”_

_“Your disguise is glasses and a ponytail. You didn’t think I’d recognise how my best friend sounds and smells? I’m literally the smartest person in this city.”_

_“Fair. I’m sorry for keeping it from you...although I admit I wasn’t trying that hard, I didn’t really want to.”_

_“I figured as much. But you didn’t answer my question.”_

_“grandson is my go-to, it gets me pumped up.”_

_“Oh, really?”_

_“Why are you laughing? Alex had the same response.”_

_“It’s nothing. Eat your food.”_

In the car, Kara always asked the driver Eve for the aux cord, playing specially curated mixtapes. She could see Eve’s fingers tapping on the wheel occasionally, as she tried to get the youngest Luthor moving too. Although she wasn’t outright dancing, Kara could hear Lena humming under her breath.

Progress was slow. But it was happening. 

Half a year into their relationship in December, Kara boldly asked Lena to attend her holiday party. 

“Friends and family only, I trust them all with my life. It’ll be boring without you.”

“I humbly accept.”

Kara didn’t care how silly she looked. She busted out her happy dance, tackling the shorter woman on the couch. 

———

“What music did Lex listen to?”

“Not surprisingly, he saw himself as a man of class and refined taste. He listened to obscure classical music, none that I bothered to learn the names of.

For the most part, he ruined classical music for me. But I still remember sleepless nights in the manor, him teaching me the steps to the Viennese waltz.”

“Teach me?” Kara stood from the couch and turned the television off, stopping the end credit music. The party had been a resounding success, and both women were winding down from the noise. Lena had been relaxed all night, shoulders loosened and smiling with even Alex. 

As the credits rolled with...some random classical piece, that was when the reporter turned to ask her movie companion about the _supposed_ Man of Tomorrow.

“Put your hands here…” Lena’s callused hands directed her left hand to the CEO’s right shoulder, clasping Kara’s right hand as she moved them to the middle of the living room. 

———

The _For Lena_ playlist Kara had started 4 years ago was officially the largest playlist she’d made. 

The _Lena_ playlist was much smaller. It was full of falling-in-love songs, love songs, and everything that reminded the reporter of her best friend.

“Kar, can I play some music from your phone?”

“Go for it.”

The blonde was elbow deep in flour, trying to make pizza dough from scratch for the first time, with Lena supervising and making sure the kitchen didn’t burn down.

She froze when she heard the first riff for “Falling for U”. 

“Something wrong?” Lena had chosen her personal playlist.

 _Screw it,_ now was as good a time as any. “No, don’t worry about it.” Shaking her head, Kara moved to the sink as she hummed the guitar line. Grabbing the towel, she swayed as she sang along with mxmtoon, directing her words at the other woman.

“I’m still falling for you, for you.”

By the time the song ended, Kara was in front of the younger woman. Lena was still relaxed, with shining eyes. Holding out her hands, the blonde pulled her onto the kitchen floor, looping her arms around the other woman’s neck. 

The first notes of “Marigolds” by Early Eyes played out as Lena stepped back from her arms and _actually started dancing_. The businesswoman raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kara’s dumbfounded expression. 

“Yes, I know how to use Spotify; yes, I found your other playlists; and yes, I chose the playlist on purpose. About time, I thi—“

Kara tackled Lena to the floor in a hug (twisting them so she landed first, Lena on top of her). “Keep the player. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now come on, that dough won’t knead itself.”

Lena didn’t dance, but she’d found the perfect partner in Kara Danvers.

———

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. let me know what you think in the comments below. and feel free to roast my music taste.
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
